pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style)
2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Andersen Category:2020 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG